Portadora y mensajera
by Regina K
Summary: Nunca pensé que serian capaz de esto. Toda mi vida a sido una mentira. Todo lo que conocía, todo mi mundo se cae en pequeñas piezas delante de mis ojos. Nacida del destino equivocado, ocultada y engañada. Ellos veían en mi esa energía que faltaba para decidir quien por fin ganaría esta interminable guerra. Pero yo no seré el juguete de ninguno de los dos. Primer fic... comenten ;)
1. Comienzo

El barco había llegado a Boston al fin...eso era sinónimo a el fin de los mareos y vómitos de Sofia. Lo bueno era que solo llevaba un pequeño bolso de equipaje. Sus armas las llevaba cerca: su arco y sus flechas en la espalda, las dagas gemelas sai que su padre le había dejado, también su arma principal para ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, las llevaba en su cinturón en ambos lados de sus caderas, la pequeña ballesta que colgaba serca de sus muslos y el cuchillo en su bota. El vestido que tenia puesto para viajar le resultaba algo incomodo ya que siempre se había vestido como un hombre.  
Todas estas armas hacían a esta joven un peligro caminante. Si bien no sabia donde iba a quedarse esa noche se sentía bastante cómoda en aquella nevada América...a pesar de que las guerras civiles eran muchísimas ya que los americanos estaban en plena revolución y la ciudad de Boston estaba totalmente siendo asediada por ingleses. Si ya oyeron, el año 1775 no era nada pacifico. Pero Sofia se sentía a gusto no estando ni en un bando ni en el otro, había venido a América a buscar informacion de su hermano...Heimish, solo Dios sabia los motivos por el cual su hermano había dejado los bosques para venir a América, pero a Sofia no le importaban esos motivos, lo único que quería era ver a su hermano o por lo menos saber si estaba vivo o no, cosa que en el fondo dudaba con los problemas que había en ese caótico lugar.

Siguió adelante, después de viajar en barco tantos meses se sentía agradecida totalmente de pisar tierra firme, pero antes de festejar tenia que planear donde dormir primero. No podía inspeccionar los bosques de las afueras, no todabia, las cosas afuera de la ciudad estaban bastante complicadas. Necesitaba pasar una noche en la ciudad. La recorrió un poco. Por todos lados se veía el comercio, vendedores de pescado, carne, pieles, etc., carretas iban y venían constantemente...era muy distinto al pequeño bosque en donde había vivido toda su vida, allá en escocia, su madre era escocesa, pelirroja y muy bonita, no fue la mejor madre, con esto me refiero a que ella había tratado de ahogarla una vez mientras lavaban la ropa juntas en un rió cercano a la casa, si su hermano no hubiera estado por las sercanias Sofia habría muerto en esa ocasión, luego de eso ella y Heimish escaparon. Su padre se había ido a Inglaterra asía ya tiempo. Sofia empeso a vivir en los bosques de escocia junto a su hermano. Desde que tenia mas o menos diez años y su hermano once. Los huérfanos que se escapaban del orfanato del pueblo también vivían hay. Así que habían vivido con niños de su misma edad toda su vida, aprendió a duras penas a hacer sus propias armas, a robar y a defenderse, a escalar arboles altos y robustos como si fueran simples escaleras, y luego saltar de uno a otro para huir y cazar mas rápido. Mas o menos cuando tenia quince años su padre regreso al pueblo, pero esa era otra historia.  
Sofia, aunque sabia lo que buscaba sentía como que no tenia razones suficientes para estar en ese lugar tan... caótico, algo le decía que no debía estar allí, como que su hermano nunca hubiera querido que ella regresara a buscarlo.  
Camino un poco mas hasta llegar a una especie de callejón. De repente escucho unos jadeos, gritos cortados y apelmazados.  
Fue a revisar, por las dudas, al doblar la esquina a unos metros de ella estaban dos soldados ingleses... extorsionando a un pobre hombre , ver como lo torturaban le produjo algo de odio asía los conquistadores. El hombre aprisionado no aparentaba mas de cuarenta años y estaba vestido en puros andrajos.  
Se escondió detrás de unos arboles que estaban por hay serca y escucho con atencion a lo soldados y al señor.  
-¿Que quieren?- decía el hombre que ya casi no podía hablar. La soga con la que estaba atado a ese árbol estaba muy tirante  
-No nos diste lo suficiente dinero...- dijo uno apuntado la punta de la bayoneta hacia el  
-No tenia mas...e tenido pocas ganancias con mi ganado-la voz del hombre clamaba por piedad  
-No fue el dinero que pactamos, el trato era veinte por semana y tu apenas nos has dado cinco - el segundo soldado estaba mudo pero tenia una mirada nerviosa  
-Pero... por favor piedad..prometo que conseguiré el dinero, solo denme mas tiempo- su voz se convirtió en puro llanto  
-Lo sentimos- dijo el soldado sarcásticamente- a nadie le importas, seguro que si te matamos nadie sentirá pena por ti  
Esa palabra para Sofia fue la que resalvo el vaso. Estaba completamente indignada por el trato de aquel soldado. Salio del escondite y miro fijo a los esbirros, una media sonrisa picara surco su boca.  
-Caballeros no creo que este sea un buen tratado para un ciudadano- dijo delicadamente. Los soldados se habían asustado, ahora sus afiladas bayonetas le apuntaban a ella  
-Yo no recibo lecciones de modales ...y menos viniendo de una mujer.  
Esto lleno de furia a Sofia, había dicho lo peor que podía decir, había firmado su muerte con una simple oración  
-Tal vez...esa no es la mejor oración que se te ha ocurrido- Dijo Sofia sus palabras en casi un susurro  
Ataco con la rapidez de un rayo. Corrió al soldado con rapidez, este no tuvo ni tiempo de apuntar. Sofia saco una de sus dagas y cuando el soldado estaba apenas reaccionando se la clavo en su garganta, luego dio una vuelta sobre si misma y saco el cuchillo de su bota, sin siquiera apuntar lanzo el cuchillo que quedo clavado en el pecho del segundo soldado. Miro a los dos hombres que se ahogaban en su propia sangre, el segundo todabia estaba vivo pero no por mucho espero a que muriera y recogió su daga y con la misma corto la soga que aprisionaba al pobre hombre. Sofia no dijo ni una palabra mientras lo liberaba  
-Gracias...no sabría como agradecerte- dijo con una mirada de agradecimiento terrible, Sofia asintió, antes de que el se fuera recordó que todabia tenia que buscar un lugar para dormir.  
-Antes de que se valla...-dijo parandolo porque el hombre quería salir corriendo- ¿sabe de algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?  
El hombre le indico la dirección de un hotel, serca del puerto. Sofia le agradeció antes de que este saliera corriendo asía quien sabe donde.  
Ya en el hotel, un hotel para inmigrantes, se registro con un nombre falso y se dirigió a su habitación. La habitación numero 23 era normal. Contaba con una cama, un baño, un caldero y dos espejos, uno en cada habitación. Luego de instalarse pidió que le prepararan un baño. Una criada vino y le lleno la bañera de madera con agua caliente, esta también caldeo el fuego y le preparo la cama. Le dio propina, le dijo que la llamara para luego desagotar la tina y se fue.  
Cuando estuvo segura de estar sola, cerro las cortinas y desvistió. Al meterse a la agua sintió un inmenso placer, no había tocado el agua en mucho tiempo aparte la sangre de aquellos soldados se le había pegado en la piel. Se quedo un rato quieta en la bañadera inmersa en sus pensamientos, pensando que si encontraría otras cosas aparte de su hermano. Cuando el agua empeso a enfriarse salio, con mucho cuidado para no mojar tanto el piso. Se tapo con una toalla y se haserco a el caldero, seco su pelo, luego llamo a la criada, esta desagoto la bañadera y se fue de la habitación dejando un "buenas noches" colgado.  
Con el pelo seco saco una camisa grande de la ropa extra que había traído en su bolso y se la puso. Era una camisa blanca, algo desgastada. La única cosa que pudo llevarse de su padre la noche que escapo de su casa. Se acostó acurrucada y entumecida por la relajación de sus músculos gracias al baño, tal vez quedarse tanto tiempo en el agua tibia no había sido tan buena idea, se tapo y se quedo mirando a la ventana que tenia a la izquierda, la cortina que la cubría era muy finita y se veían las sombras de algunos edificios a causa de la brillante luz de la luna, sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas pesados...sus músculos se relajaban y justo cuando los había cerrado una sombra misteriosa paso al ras la ventana, pero Sofia no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Sus ojos ya se habían volcado en un fondo negro y había caído en un sueño pacifico y reconfortante. Sin saber quien por esa ventana la observaba con cuidado.


	2. La ayuda va en camino (II)

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se habían colado por la ventana. Se quedo unos minutos en la cama para pensar por donde empezaría a buscar. Lo único que Heimish le había dicho a Sofia el día de su partida era que "hiba en busca de el secreto de su padre", eso no le decía nada, lo único de lo que si estaba segura era de que Heimish no estaba viviendo en la ciudad, el la detestaba había vivido en el bosque casi toda su vida y estaba acostumbrado a ello. Así que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era buscar en las afueras y ver si encontraba algo.  
Se levanto cuando supo que hacer. Puso su bolso arriba de la cama y saco la ropa extra. El bolso contenía unas calzas de cuero negras y una remera larga de color verde ámbar , la remera tenia una capucha de tela verde forrada con encaje oscuro que le había echo su amiga Bonnie, sus mangas eran largas y ajustadas. Se puso las mismas botas color marrón oscuro que traía en el viaje y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos que la resguardaban del frió y le permitían empuñar sin torpes movimientos a sus armas. Dejo la capa larga con capucha de color verde oliva en el bolso, la usaría luego cuando el frió se hiciera menos soportable.  
Cuando hiba a desacerse de la ropa de viaje inservible callo de una de las prendas una mascara de color marrón ocre. La recogió extrañada, cuando se la haserco pudo ver los hermosos detalles en la nariz y en los ojos. Se acordó que la había guardado, un recuerdo departe de los huérfanos para que nunca olvidara de donde venia. Se la dejo colgando en el cuello .

Corto un pedazo de tela de la ropa que había usado en el viaje antes de dejarla por hay y se hizo una liga para recoger su pelo en un rodete sino se le engancharía en todo árbol y arbusto por el que pasara. Le quedaron dos mechones enrulados y pelirrojos en ambos lados de su cara. Acomodo sus armas y salio del hotel de inmigrantes.

Busco un lugar donde pudo comprar un caballo. Encontro uno serca del hotel. Habian cinco caballos a la vista, en especial uno que le llamo la atencion. Era de color marron y sus patas negras. Al acariciarlo supo que era para ella porque movió su cabeza y se haserco, le pidió mas caricias, esto le saco una sonrisa  
-Quiero este-le dijo al vendedor que estaba a su lado  
-¿Esta segura? Hay muchos mejores que este-dijo señalando los demás caballos  
-Siento que este es para mi-dijo mirando al vendedor- ¿cuanto quiere por el?  
Lo pago a un buen precio, luego de comprar el caballo recogió algunas cosas para el viaje.  
Recorría el camino que salia de la ciudad de Boston cuando vio a un tumulto de gente apelmazada en el medio de la calle. Se haserco para ver que era el epicentro de aquel remolino de personas.

Al acercarse noto que las baldosas tenían hilos de sangre. Eso le aseguraron la causa de tanto revuelo. Tres cuerpos. Soldados ingleses. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de los cuerpos y murmuraba cosas, los tres estaban bañados en sangre. Sofia paro el trote de su caballo para mirar la sangrienta escena. Uno de ellos estaba boca arriba dejando ver un corte que hiba desde su nuez de adán hasta su pecho, recto, le dio escalofríos ver la perfección de la mortal herida. Pensó que no podían ser esbirros americanos, debía ser alguien diferente. Mientras veia los cuerpos escucho a dos mujeres inglesas hablar por lo bajo  
-Esto es inaceptable...como puede matar ese esbirro asesino de los americanos a unos soldados de esa manera tan despótica  
-Eso no es todo, ¿no te enteraste? Mataron a otros dos soldados en el callejón, pero los solados dicen que las heridas que tenían eran diferentes que no fue el asesino quien los mato, y tienen un testigo que dice que fue...una mujer- La señora de edad se acerco mas para pronunciar estas ultimas dos palabras.

Sofia frunció su ceño y siguió mirando a los cadáveres. No se preocupo mucho por que la reconocieran en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos llegaron otros soldados, eran cuatro, tres de ellos iban vestidos de rojo, el cuarto tenia detalles verdes en el uniforme, este se acuclillo al lado de uno de los soldados muertos, la cara de este mostraba tristeza, con dos dedos cerro los ojos de el hombre que yacía muerto.  
-Primo...-dijo el hombre en un susurro que nadie escucho.

Unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sofia. Como pudo ser tan tonta de ni siquiera pensar si aquellos soldados que había matado ayer no tenían familia o estaban obligados a hacer lo que hacían en ese momento.  
Una terrible culpa se almaceno en su pecho y sus lagrimas expresaron el peso que derepente le habia nacido dentro. El soldado levanto su mirada y la vio. Ella se dio cuenta que llevaba sus dagas al descubierto, incluso una de ellas todabia estaba manchada de sangre. Trago saliva, el soldado la estaba inspeccionando, cuando su mirada llego a sus armas recordó los soldados muertos en el callejón, aquellas heridas diferentes y al hombre que tuvieron que extorsionar para que les diera informacion sobre el nuevo asesino. El hombre se paro y la miro fijo  
-!Oiga señorita¡- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con el rifle en mano. Los demás hombres se alertaron, miraban a su cabecilla con atención. Sofia abrió los ojos como un búho y no tuvo mas remedio que bajarse del caballo. Las personas se corrieron del lugar y miraron de lejos a Sofia y a el soldado  
-¿Que se le ofrece caballero?- dijo muy gentil y con una sonrisa, el hombre le clavo la mirada, en esa mirada Sofia pudo ver muchas cosas...no prácticamente cosas lindas  
-Señorita me dejaría ver esas dagas que lleva en su cinturón- Sofia no se las hiba a dar, si se las deba la descubrirían y probablemente fusilarían. Suspiro porque no le quedaba otra opción mas que matarlo.  
-Perdóname- le dijo en un susurro, el soldado no parecía entender  
-Pero...- el soldado frunció el ceño

Antes de darse cuenta Sofia ya le había clavado una daga en el estomago, callo casi muerto .  
Las personas cuando vieron al soldado caer corrieron se alejaron aun mas entre exclamaciones. Los otros soldados atacaron inmediatamente. El primero trato de clavare la bayoneta de su arma, pero sofia lo esquivo con facilidad y le clavo una de las dagas en el costado, el segundo le hiba disparar. No podía esquivar balas así que antes de que el hombre herido cayera lo uso como escudo para que la bala no le atravesara en pecho. Cuando el hombre se distrajo para cargar saco el cuchillo de su bota y se lo lanzo, este atravesó su cuello. El ultimo estaba atemorizado, el miedo se veía en su rostro, Sofia y el se miraron fijo. No lo podía dejar vivo. Cuando miro su mano, vio un anillo de compromiso. Ese hombre tenia familia. Sofia saco su ballesta y la apunto hacia el que se tenso aun mas de lo que estaba  
-Deja el arma- le dijo con brusquedad, el soldado estaba en estado de pánico, por esa razón no reaccionaba  
-!Que dejes el arma¡- le volvió a decir Sofia, esta vez si reacciono y tiro el arma a los pies de Sofia  
-Vete...- el soldado la miro perplejo y se fue corriendo.  
Retiro la daga de la espalda del soldado y la volvió a poner en su bota. Miro a su alrededor para solo ver a personas que nisiquera conocía mirándola como si fuera una clase de monstruo. Se limito a ponerse la mascara y la capucha, para pasar mas inadvertida. Se subió a su caballo que se había apartado un poco gracias a la pelea.

Fue al galope hasta llegar a un punto vació de la ciudad, las lagrimas le surcaban el cuello, no recordaba haber matado tantas personas de donde vivía. Cuando los primeros arboles aparecieron se bajo del caballo y se puso su abrigo. Los bosques de América tenían algo diferente a los bosques escoceses, se leían cosas horribles en la naturaleza que la rodeaba, en sus arboles se sentía el dolor de personas luchando por libertad, en su nieve se podían ver las lagrimas de las familias que perdían a padres y esposos y en su cielo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para continuar. Los bosques escoceses escondían leyendas, en sus arboles se veía el misterio y el peligro de batallas pasadas, en la nieve que cubría la tierra como un manto todos los invierno se podía sentir los tiempos de ivernacion, donde todo parecía estar así como entumecido y dormido, en los cielos de aquellos bosques se encontraban los mas felices de los recuerdos que atesoraba su país.

Las diferencias eran muchas, si bien los bosques de américa cargaban dolor, había algo que los mantenía fuertes, algo que los mantenía firmes a las perdidas y a la condición de revelarse contra quienes una vez les arrebataron la libertad de ser uno con ellos mismos. En las antiguas creencia de su pueblo se decía que un lugar en donde la naturaleza se unía siempre había algo o alguien que mantenía su flujo de energía haciéndolo un lugar fuerte y prospero, incluso en los malos momentos, se pregunto que o quien hacia que ese lugar no se quebrara. Se rio al encontrarse a si misma preguntándose eso, aquellas cosas eran solo cuentos, cosas inventadas. O por lo menos eso decía la iglesia en que confiaba  
Luego de largas horas de viaje se sentó a descansar, su caballo estaba algo agotado. La nieve era un obstáculo bastante grande para quedarse a dormir en algún lugar esa noche, así que solo se paro un momento ato a su caballo a un tronco hueco, se sentó al lado de el y le dio un par de manzanas. Le acaricio la crin y su hocico.  
-¿Que nombre te pondré a ti ternura?- le dijo mientras acariciaba su hocico- que tal... Tim o... Casu como se llamaba mi antiguo caballo  
El caballo parecía entender de lo que hablaba porque se quejaba con con relinchos bajos de los nombres que mencionaba  
-O con que te has puesto selectivo... que tal Thunder o Shaun  
El caballo seguía quejándose y relinchaba por lo bajo, como si estuviera maldiciendo.  
-Esta bien...que tal... Leo-el caballo se puso mas contento esta vez, emitió un relicho agudo y con el hocico tocaba la mano de su dueña  
-Leo...lindo nombre para un caballo tan valiente y bueno- dijo mientras se paraba y acariciaba su cabeza- bueno Leo es hora de que sigamos, necesitamos un lugar en donde pasar lo noche y sino terminaremos congelados  
Prosiguieron su camino. Unas horas después el sol se escondió y empeso a nevar. El frió aumento y no encontraban un refugio en donde pasar la noche. Luego de unas horas fueron engullidos por la oscuridad y lo único con lo que pudo alumbrarse fue con una lampara de aceite que había traído solo por las dudas.

La pequeña nevada se transformo en una feroz tormenta, su caballo apenas podía seguir. La nieve apenas dejaba ver el camino que seguían Sofia hiba con la cabeza agachada al igual que su caballo. El estado penoso de Leo era preocupante, el sudor que hacia unos minutos ahora con la nieve se secaba y le daba escalofríos que apenas soportaba.  
Sofia levanto su cabeza y adelante suyo vio la salvación de ambos. Una cueva lo suficientemente grande para los dos,estaba a unos metros así que se bajo del caballo y tiro de las riendas. Llegaron y ambos se sintieron aliviados al no sentir ese viento helado en la cara y la nieve que chocaba y se derretía causándoles mas frió. La cueva tenia unos unos cinco metros de alto y unos diez de largo, no era tan profunda ya que parecía que se había derrumbado porque a los cuarenta metros tenia una pared de rocas que bloqueaba todo paso hacia su interior. Primero tuvo miedo de encontrar a un oso pero gracias a dios no había ninguno y parecía que no había indicios de que hubiera uno y se hubiera ido recientemente. Se coloco a unos veinte metros de la entrada a la cueva encendió una fogata con lo que encontró dentro de la cueva. Su caballo temblaba de frió así que lo coloco serca de la fogata y le saco la brida y la montura, le cepillo el sudor. Por suerte había traído provisiones para el viaje en la montura, unas pieles, comida para el caballo y para ella. Le sirvió comida a su caballo y lo tapo, este se recostó mientras comía, parecía estar mejor ahora, Sofia cocino algo de carne y se sentó apoyando su espalda en las costillas del caballo que estaba recostado. Saboreo la carne y se calentó sus ojos estaban pesarosos y se le cerraban solos. Tuvo en cuenta que si bien no había osos ni indicios de que hubiera uno en la cueva podía ser que uno buscara refugio en aquella tormenta tan pesada. Así que llevo a su caballo atrás de la fogata porque sabia que a los osos les daba miedo el fuego a causa de su mala vista. Estaba muy agotada, apoyo la cabeza en el lomo de su caballo, no quería dormirse, quería quedarse a vigilar pero el cansancio le gano y sus ojos se cerraron rendidos al agotamiento.

En el medio de su sueño reconfortante. Sintió una mano, que le acariciaba su rostro, era una mano suave, debería de ser porque tenia como una tela cubierta, algo así como gasa. La mano asía movimientos leves con el pulgar. Abrió sus ojos solo unos segundos, estaba oscuro, la fogata se había apagado lo único que pudo ver fue una capucha en frente de ella. Nisiquera pudo ver su rostro, su mano acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente.  
-Duerme...-le dijo la figura misteriosa, era un hombre, sus ojos no aguantaron el peso del agotamiento y otra vez, aunque Sofia no quisiera, se cerraron sin ningún aviso.

Desperto a la mañana siguiente sobresaltada, cubierta por unas pieles y con la fogata ensendida... alguien habia estado con ella esa noche. Las imagenes de aquella misteriosa figura le asaltaron la mente y primero sintio intriga luego miedo. ella no conocia a nadie aparte de su hermano y nisiquiera sabia si este estaba viviendo en aquel lugar. Decidio dejarlo para otro momento. Porque parecia que el extraño vistante no queria hacerle daño, por lo que recordaba.

Debia explorar la zona en donde se encontraba, su caballo estaba muy exahusto todabia asi que prefirio dejarlo en la cueva descansando. Junto sus armas y la lampara de aceite por las dudas. Cuando salio pudo ver con mas detalles la entrada de la cueva, era redonda, una capa de nieve y las raices de un arbol que estaba encima de el lo cubrian completamente. Era una vista muy linda.

Decidio investigar primero por el norte, se subio a un arbol con la aguilidad de un gato y salto de uno en uno para que no la detectaran exploradores y soldados de cualquiera de los dos bandos. Recorrio un extenso trayecto hasta que vio señales de fogatas y de tiendas en los alredeores. Estuvo varios dias recorriendo los senderos para hacer el reconocimiento de aquel lugar. No tardo en dar con un campameto de soldados americanos. No se animo a hasercarse mucho al principio, asi que lo primero que iso fue ir mas alto y ver desde un punto seguro a los patriotas que estaban en el lugar.

El campamento estaba rodeado por una baja muralla de troncos apicanados, se veia triste. Los observo marchar cargar sus armas al mando de su capitan, tambien observo a algunos que estaban en el centro del campamento, al rededor de una fogata, se veian temerosos y adoloridos. Luego de mirarlos un rato, algo la sobresalto, entraron dos hombres cargando a un soldado, herido y cubierto de sangre tambaleaba su cabeza de un lado a otro .

El general salio enseguida de su tienda habisado por otros soladados. El hiba vestido como tal y tenia el pelo de color blanco por las canas, no podia apreciar muchos detalles desde donde estaba pero se veia como un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Se haserco a el soldado moribundo e inicio una conversacion con los recien llegados

-¿Que les ha pasado?-pregunto el general arrodillándose para ver al soldado que apenas respiraba  
-Rompieron el frente mi general- dijo uno de los recién llegados- nos apuñalaron por la espalda, fueron demasiados- Unos médicos llevaron al soldado moribundo a una tienda, la sangre le brotaba de las heridas. Múltiples balas surcaban su espalda y aun así seguía en pie.  
El General lo vio hirse con las minimas posibilidades de sobrevivir  
-¡General! si rompieron nuestra guardia no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que nos encuentren-dijo el teniente. Los soldados permanecieron en silencio mientras observavan al general pensar  
-¿Y que hay de Connor?- pregunto cuando este se quedaba ya sin opciones  
-Esta diriguiendo una flota de guerra, me informaron que llegara en tres semanas- dijo el teniente  
-Entonces compatriotas alisten sus armas. Esta noche tendremos visitas- dicho esto partió a su tienda de nuevo. Los soldados se miraron porque sabían que el que no moría esa noche seria victima de heridas horriblemente dolorosas.

Sofia, desde su lugar, recapacito un rato. Los ingleses eran muy diferentes a los americanos. Lo decia en el sentido de que ellos no merecian estas tierras que asía tiempo habían encontrado, estas tierras deberían ser libres al igual que las personas que la vieron nacer y los mestizos que nacieron en ella. Los americanos solo querían libertad. Los inlgeses dinero y mas poder. Sabia que lucharia hasta perder la vida si su tierra se viera envuelta en los problemas en los que se mantenía américa. Aparte de todo esto una pregunta se le aparecio en su cabeza ¿quien era Connor? tal vez era un capitán o general tal vez un hombre de un rango mayor. pero hablaban de el como una sola persona asi que debía ser alguien que tenia la valentía y habilidad de atacar solo y eficazmente.

Al ver a los soldados con esas caras, supo que estos sabían que no hiban a pasar un buen momento, se apiado profundamente de ellos suspiro y en un pensamiento se pregunto porque no ayudarlos. Tenia una mascara y armas suficietes para detener por lo menos a la mayoria y que no pudieran atacar. Se bajo del arbol. Si los ayudaba tenia que ser rapido y consiso su ataque, era ir, atacar y salir lo mas rapido posible, no podia dejar que ningun soldado ingles la viera sin la mascara y tampoco que ningun esbirro americano la vieran su verdadera identidad...se pondrian curiosos y lo menos que queria ahora que estaba buscando a su hermano era que la buscaran para otra causa que aunque era una noble no podia cumplirla.

Se puso la mascara y regreso a la cueva, alli se preparo. Se ato muy bien el pelo casi sin dejar que este se viera porque no eran muy comunes las pelirrojas en ese tiempo y menos las pelirrojas con rulos y ojos verde ámbar. Se acomodo la capucha con la mascara. Esto la dejo casi irreconocible de cara. Pero su remera algo ajustada asia resaltar su cintura y su forma de moverse tal cual como la de una mujer. Eso seria lo único que sabrían. Que la que los había volcoteado era una mujer. Debia partir enseguida si queria cumplir su cometido. Sin ser decubierta ni por un bando ni por el otro.


	3. Misteriosa ayuda (III)

**Holaa! perdón por no mandar mensajes como estos en los primeros capítulos .. recién estoy entendiendo esto. Pronto voy a actualizar mi perfil y poner mas info sobre mi (aunque creo que poco les interesa) mientras si quieren comenten y me preguntan alguna que otra cosita. Espero disfruten este capitulo ;)**

* * *

Cando estaba apunto de irse Leo se paro y le mordió la capucha

-¡Hey!...te despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa, el caballo parecía preocupado  
- Me tengo que ir, volveré en unas horas- le dijo mientras lo acariciaba, se hiba a ir pero el caballo la seguía- quédate  
por favor...-pero el no parecía querer hacer caso  
-Escúchame no me pasara nada, te debes quedar a cuidar el refugio- el equino protesto un rato, cuando salio de la cueva se quedo sin dar un paso mas bajo elefecto de las advertencias de su ama.  
Viajo por los arboles un rato, hiso un pequeño mapa para buscar en los alrededores del campamento de americanos. Lo hiba trazando para no pasar por el mismo lugar dos veces. El mapa dio resultado y pronto tuvo trazado un boceto de los alrededores también trazandolo encontró la guardia que los americanos habían perdido. Estaba custodiado por varios soldados ingleses. Cuarenta como máximo.

Sofia miraba sus patrones, habían varios soldados americanos muertos a plena vista. Había un punto por donde podía empezar a...matar. Uno era por las guardias de enfrente, solo estaban dos soldados custodiando y algunos carros salían y entraban cada veinte minutos cargando barriles de pólvora abasteciendo las armas de todos los esbirros ingleses.

Se coloco adelante de los pobres soldados que custodiaban la entrada. Espero a que la ultima carreta con pólvora pasara y entonces ataco desde el árbol donde estaba. Con su arco tiro una flecha a uno y antes de que el otro se diera cuenta de que su compañero estaba muerto por una flecha en la garganta, el estaba en su mismo estado ahogándose en su propia sangre. Salto de el árbol y callo aguilmente acuclillada. Los veinte minutos que le quedaban los uso para esconder a los cuerpos, cuando termino espero pacientemente a que otra carreta pasara, para su suerte la siguiente carreta era de heno, seguramente para los caballos de los granaderos. Se metió en ella. Esta carga fue llevada justo a unos establos donde un soldado supervisaba el descargue.  
-Este es el ultimo- dijo el campesino que traía la carga  
-Déjalo por hay, luego te puedes ir- el soldado inspecciono mientras el campesino con un tridente descargaba el heno.

Sofia salto de la carreta y callo al lado del campesino. Lo noqueo pegandole con el codo en la frente. No lo mataría después de todo el solo estaba trabajando. El soldado no tuvo tanta suerte, le apunto, pero Sofia estaba demasiado serca, con un movimiento fugas pateo el arma del hombre, saco sus dagas y dio una vuelta sobre si misma para darle mas fuerza a su ataque. Ambas se clavaron y sentio como la vida de el hombre se le escapaba de las manos. Saco la armas de el cuerpo del esbirro y este callo al suelo manchando la hierva amarillenta con sangre. Al estar dentro de un establo nadie la vio, recostó al campesino y se fijo que solo tuviera un daño menor, en efecto así era, solo le salia un pequeño hilo de sangre de la cabeza. Nada de que preocuparse.

Salio del almacén del establo para entrar a las caballerizas. Camino entre los caballos, antes de salir ideo un plan simple. Había visto que entraban carros llenos de barriles de pólvora si asía explotar por lo menos la mayoría de ellos no incendiaria el lugar pero los acobardaría lo suficiente. Su primer paso para lograr esto era llegar a un punto alto en donde divisar la pólvora. En vez de salir del establo subió por el. Arriba de este habían maderas algo podridas que rompió fácilmente, cuando pudo salir escalo asía arriba hasta llegar a un mirador. En la cima dos soldados la esperaban. Salto sobre uno y le clavo la una daga en la nuca. Sofia callo arriba de el y amortiguo su propia caida, luego se paro y miro al soldado que estaba casi petrificado...su mirada le pareció conocida. Solo le tomo un momento para deducir quien era, era aquel sobreviviente que había dejado ir. Sofia volvió a mirar su mano y en efecto el anillo plateado seguía hay  
-¡ Aléjate o te mato!- dijo apuntándole nervioso. Su arma temblaba y el sudor caía por su frente. Sofia agarro el arma con la mano y se la quito con la mínima fuerza. Volvió a sacar su ballesta y no espero a que este reaccionara... una pequeña flecha directamente se clavo en su pecho, lo agarro antes de que callera y lo recostó suavemente en el suelo. Este todabia estaba vivo pero no por mucho. A el soldado le sorprendió la amabilidad de la asesina  
-Tu...tu no eres como el asesino americano-dijo mientras el aire se le acababa- eres mas gentil con los que matas  
Sofia se apiado del hombre, solo le quedaban unos minutos, tomo su mano y sostuvo su cabeza  
-No has echo tantas cosas malas, aparte pareces un buen hombre-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir  
-No entre a la milicia para abandonar a mi familia en Europa ..era la única salida que tenia para poder mantenerla...a mi pro..metida- dijo mientras sangre brotaba de su boca  
-Ves no me equivoque eres un buen hombre - dijo, esto le saco una sonrisa al soldado en sus últimos momentos  
-El asesino mata sin piedad... parece que hay venganza en cada vez que hiere a alguien- dijo ahogándose - ¿te puedo pedir un favor? algo así como un ultimo deseo  
-Por supuesto  
-E visto a muchos compañeros padecer ante el asesino americano, compañeros que realmente preferían estar en sus casas con sus familias. me gustaría que...-tosió y sangre salio de su boca, apretó aun mas la mano de Sofia esta acaricio su cabeza para alivianar aunque sea un poco su dolor- me gustaría que...hicieras sufrir a este asesino la perdida que sienten estas familias y hacerle entender que... no todos estamos aquí porque queremos... y...si puedes y quieres mandarle esta carta a mi prometida-el hombre saco de su uniforme una carta con la mano que tenia libre y se la entrego a Sofia-...ya la tenia prepa...

Un silencio total se apodero del momento, sabia que el soldado había padecido ante ella... unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos asía la herida envuelta en sangre del hombre muerto. Un dolor que no era físico se apodero de ella y se acumulo en su pecho, guardo la carta con tristeza pensando en la pobre mujer. Dejo al hombre tendido en el suelo mientras sus lagrimas corrían y asomo su cabeza por el mirador. Quería terminar con todo aquello, ojala los soldados americanos nunca mas la volvieran a ver y los soldados ingleses jamas supieran quien los apuñalo por la espalda.

Vio los barriles en un lugar ideal, justo en el centro de la base. Tomo una de las flechas que colgaban en su espalda y la ensendio con una antorcha que colgaba en una madera del mirador, apunto con cuidado, debia dar en el lugar perfecto. Solto la cuerda y la flecha se clavo en el barril. En un segundo todo se tiño de blanco. La explosion fue inmensa, aturdio a sofia que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a un pedaso de metal que se le clavo en el brazo izquierdo. Callo asia atrás por el impacto del fragmento y por la fuerza de la explosion. Se apresuro a pararse pero sus sentidos no funcionaban bien, la explosion habia sido muy fuerte y la herida no le facilitaba las cosas.

Bajo del mirador lo mas rapido que pudo, al llegar al suelo agarro su brazo con la mano derecha. Multiples explosiones pequeñas le siguieron a la mayor, soldados corrian en llamas. Le fue facil escapar porque nadie se percato de ella, logro salir y se adentro en la espesura del bosque nevado. Camino sin rumbo aparente un rato hasta cuando estuvo segura de estar sola, se apollo en un arbol, con cuidado saco el pedaso de metal algo oxidado de su brazo. El dolor al sacarlo fue bastante, gimio y cerro sus ojos. Inspecciono la herida luego de que el dolor amenguo. Los mareos por el aturdimiento se presentaron obligandola a sentarse y a apollarse en el arbol. Debia llegar a su refugio para saturar la herida, pero estaba demasiado lejos... igual no podia rendirse ahora.

Camino un rato largo en el medio de la noche cuando recordo que habia traido la lampara de aceite. La prendio como pudo, aun asi con la lampara y todo la noche la deboraba como la boca de un lobo, no sabia asia donde se diriguia. Al cabo de un tiempo los mareos se hicieron mas fuertes, estaba exausta y mareada, se sento en la nieve y apollo su espalda en un arbol otra vez . Descansar era lo mas sensato que se le ocurio. Suspiro levemente, Por lo menos habia escapado con vida y casi ilesa, sonrio porque su mision habia resultado un éxito o por lo menos algo parecido a "exito". Aquellos americanos estaban a salvo de momento, lo unico que restaba era de que ninguno de los dos bandos se pusieran curiosos. De todas maneras ningun soldado habia vivido para contarlo. Recordo que habia echo unas promesas. Suspiro arrepentida, ¿como hiba a conseguir hacerle entender a un asesino que no todos eran iguales? lo de la carta lo solucionaba pero lo del asesino no...o por lo menos no era nada fácil. Pero si no lo asía era como si insultara la memoria de aquel hombre. Despertó de la inmersidad de sus pensamientos al oír pasos que venían al frente suyo, Lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue apoyarse en el árbol para poder parase, sacar una de sus dagas gemelas y esperar lo sea que fuera a aparecer en la oscuridad. Las sombras fueron volviéndose mas nítidas a la luz escaza de la luna. Eran soldados americanos. Parece que su capitán los había mandado a inspeccionar antes de ser atacados. En cuanto los primeros soldados la vieron se sobresaltaron. No sabían quien era esa figura femenina misteriosa que tenia en su brazo un corte bastante profundo. El grupo de soldados que la vieron supo que no podía hacer mucho con el arma blanca que tenia ya que estaba herida, sin saber la magnitud de las habilidades que ella poseía. El cabecilla se pregunto que asia una mujer en el medio del bosque y en el medio de la noche herida

-Hey...¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto el soldado mirándola fijo, luego se dio cuenta de la profunda herida que tenia en su brazo- estas herida...  
Sofia no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a el soldado con nerviosismo  
-¿Quien eres?- pregunto otro soldado. Que estaba al lado de el cabecilla.  
-Eso no importa...-dijo Sofia con una voz algo débil Ella no se había percatado cuanta sangre había perdido en todo el trayecto- prosigan no tienen que detenerse por mi  
El cabecilla del grupo no pensaba seguir esos consejos, esa mujer estaba hay por algo y sus vestimentas y armas daban a conocer a alguien con habilidades especiales  
-Por lo menos déjame ver esa herida- dijo el soldado. No tendría mas de veintiocho años. Tenia una mirada comprensiva y bondadosa. Pero Sofia no se fiaba de esas cosas, las apariencias engañaban a cualquiera. Pero por otro lado, su herida sangraba bastante y la carne viva se le veía por fuera. Si no llegaba a saturar la herida esta podría ponerse peor.  
-¿Como puedo confiar en ti?-dijo agudizando la mirada hacia el soldado  
El soldado soltó sus armas, incluso un cuchillo pequeño que tenia en el cinturón debajo de la chaqueta azul con detalles rojos.  
-¿Ahora esta mejor?- dijo levantando las manos. Sofia lo miro de pies a cabeza y asintió El soldado se haserco lentamente hasta llegar a su brazo. Sofia se limito a mirar la nieve para no hacer contacto visual con el hombre. El agarro su brazo suavemente y lo inspecciono, el corte hiba desde su hombro y giraba hasta llegar casi a su codo, la sangre emanaban de el con consistencia  
-Es un feo corte el que te hiciste...parece que fue con un pedazo de metal pero que tenia madera porque la herida esta toda astillada...-dijo inspeccionándolo con cuidado- si no la desinfectas y la saturas probablemente se te infecte y pierdas el brazo  
-¿Puedes desinfectarala?-le pregunto Sofia  
-Si, pero debes sentarte- dijo tranquilo, se volvió hacia los soldados y les dio ordenes en silencio, estos asintieron y siguieron su camino al norte, donde debería estar la base que habían perdido, el cabecilla se volvió a la joven y se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada mirándolo fijo. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
-Escúchame tal vez te duela un poco pero desinfectara la herida- hiso una fogata en donde se encontraban, tenían ambos la suerte de que no estaba nevando y la fogata entibio a Sofia lo suficiente como para relajarse. Luego de que encendió la fogata el hombre desconocido corto la tela de la remera que cubría la herida, saco una botella pequeña de acero de su cinturón y vertió su liquido en el pedazo de tela cortado y lo paso suavemente por la zona afectada. Era alcohol Sofia desgarro la nieve del dolor que el liquido le producio. Ya había pasado esto antes pero ahora no era un simple raspón era una herida grave. Gimió y apretó su mandíbula. Cuando el dolor paso, su brazo se encontró tibio y relajado. El hombre cosió la herida con cuidado y luego la saturo con un pedazo de metal caliente para que no se volviera a abrir. Cuando hubo terminado Sofia se encontraba algo agotada.  
-Gracias...-le dijo cuando este le vendaba la herida como ultimo paso  
-No hay de que... si un humilde soldado no cura heridas no es un verdadero soldado- El hombre se sentó en frente de la fogata - a y por cierto mi nombre es David  
La miro fijo un rato. Parecía esperar que Sofia le dijera su nombre, espera que fue en vano porque ella nunca se lo dijo.  
A Sofia se le cerraban los ojos...pero no podía dormirse, estaba con un desconocido, sus ojos no le hicieron caso. El hombre sabia que se dormiría espero pacientemente hasta que la joven dejo de luchar contra el agotamiento del dolor. Los soldados que había encomendado ir a vigilar la base perdida regresaron luego de unas horas de que Sofia se hubiera dormido.  
-¡Señor!-dijo el uno de los soldado. El hombre le hiso un gesto para que se callara, el soldado recién llegado hablo mas bajo- No va a creer lo que vimos, alguien mato a todos los ingleses usando la pólvora. Encontramos dos cuerpos afuera de la base con unas flechas clavadas en el pecho- el soldado le tendió las flechas a su capitán este las observo y luego observo las flechas que tenia la joven dormida en la espalda. Eran idénticas  
-Miren esto...-les dijo a sus compatriotas, les mostró las similitudes. Los soldados no lo podían creer. Una mujer asesina había acabado con todo un régimen de soldados ingleses.  
-No la vamos a dejar aquí ¿verdad?-dijo uno de los soldados- hay que presentarla al general, ella podría ser igual a Connor  
-Eso y aparte de que esta herida y no es mestiza...es europea- los soldados no sabían que pensar- sea quien sea esta agotada y creo que ya sabemos porque  
-¿Porque una europea mataría a los de su propio bando?  
-No lo se pero lo averiguaremos luego, debemos regresar e informar al general, la llevaremos con nosotros.


End file.
